jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
Rescuing Angel's sister Maria
The sister of a leather shop proprieter in San Mona is being forced to work as a prostitute at the Shady Lady brothel, and she needs someone to rescue her. Acquisition Talk to Angel, the owner of the leather shop in San Mona East, (C6). "I am going to put my faith in you. You seem trustworthy, and I sense this may be my only chance... My sister, Maria, was taken from out home in Meduna just over a year ago. She is being forced to work as a prostitute. I moved to San Mona and opened a leather shop so I could be close to the Shady Lady brothel where she is being forced to work. She once was a very innocent and naive girl. I fear that is no longer the case. I beg you to rescue her, to free her from the brothel and bring her back here to me. I will give you everything i own. I can't afford to pay you in cash, but I know where you can find some. However you must be careful. The Shady Lady is owned by Kingpin. If he knows it was you who spirited her away, or you engage his men in battle, he will kill us all." -- Angel DaSilva Walkthrough The Shady Lady is located in C5, to the west. Speak with Madame Layla with a (male, as the brothel doesn't offer anything for women clients) mercenary and Billy will step out of the way to let you in. Send a mercenary down the main corridor. Maria is located in the room at the very end of the hall, speak with her and she will agree to be escorted by you. The exits out of the brothel are through front (where Madame Layla and Billy are) and thebackdoors, which are tightly locked and rigged with alarms. The backdoor alarms are wired to a switch, which can be found alongside the key to the very same doors in a room marked with large "Do Not Enter" decals. To make your life difficult, there is a patrolling bouncer roaming the halls. Any funny business such as walking out with Maria, attempting to bypass the locked back doors, or entering the restricted-area room within sight of this bouncer or Billy will result in immediate and often deadly reprisal. To make things worse, the bouncer will often follow you like a vulture as you roam the halls, and any gunfire or attempts to kill the bouncer (even with silenced weapons or a knife, somehow) will alert the Madame and Billy and turn them hostile against you. Multiple mercs will be necessary to distract or even physically block the bouncer from seeing you as you go about your business. Once the bouncer is taken care of, turn off the wall switch to deactivate the alarm, grab the key, and leave with Maria through the back. Go directly to C6 with Maria once you exit, using stealth if necessary. Do not wander, as any Kingpin-affiliated goons who see you with Maria on the streets will open fire on both you and her, and Angel will consider the mission a failure even if she is brought safely back to the leather shop. Once in C6, take Maria to Angel in his shop to complete the quest. Tips & Tricks Note that the back door of the brothel can be untrapped manually and picked from outside. In addition, if you trigger the alarm before having someone inside the brothel, you will not turn the town hostile. Also note that once you have spotted the key, you can actually take it from the sector inventory. This allows you to open the door from outside if you don't have someone who can lockpick it. Rewards *The Deed to Angel's leather shop *If the offer for the Kevlar Leather Jacket was turned down, Angel will gift it to you for free as well. Notes *According to her stats, viewable from the strategic map, Maria DaSilva is stronger than Shank. *If no mercs were present in the shop when Maria returns to Angel, a different dialogue would be exchanged between them. Angel will mention leaving the deed on the floor of the shop, hoping that the player would return and find it. If he spots any of the player's mercs (either through a window or in his sight), he will call out to them and walk over to hand them the Kevlar Leather Jacket. **However, there is a chance the player may not receive the Kevlar Leather Jacket due to dialogue glitches or pathing errors when he tries to hand it to one of your mercs, so be sure there is a merc in the shop before returning Maria. Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Quests Category:San Mona